Kryptonite
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: "Well," Peeta started, "I guess you're kinda like my Kryptonite then. You're one of my weaknesses." After Peeta has one of his attacks, him and Katniss talk about what is on Peeta's mind. Cute Peeta/Katniss fluff.


**Kryptonite**

I walked into the living room, exhausted. It was around three in the morning and I should've been asleep in bed, trying to get through my own nightmares. But Peeta, for the first time in months, had a little attack. The shiny memories came back to him. He had been doing so well lately too. He seemed to be getting his life back, the life that he deserved. Things between us seemed to be better as well. We decided to both live in the same house. It was easier this way. S this had to only be a minor setback from the progress he was making. I knew he couldn't get worse, or at least I hoped he wouldn't.

I wanted to stay upstairs with him. I wanted to hold him and hug him and remind him of everything and let him know it was all going to be okay. I hated seeing him in pain, especially this kind of pain. But he said he needed to be alone. He said he needed time to cool down and remind himself of everything. Against my better judgment, I ended up giving in to his wishes. I left him alone upstairs in the bedroom we shared.

Now I'm just sitting downstairs, waiting for him to come back to me.

I started up the fireplace, getting chilly in just a tank top and shorts. It's been about 5 years since the end of the war. And in those 5 years, Peeta and I have grown close, maybe even closer than we were before he was taken away from me by the Capitol. Peeta keeps me strong and willing to move on with my life. He makes me happy. He's my best friend. He comforts me. He makes the nightmares go away. I just wish I could do the same for him.

Once I get the fireplace going I start to hear movement upstairs. The shuffling of feet on the floor that lies above me and then the creaks from the wood on the stairs can be heard.

Peeta peaks his head around the corner, looking to see if I was there. Or maybe he wanted to see if I was sleeping on the couch.

Our eyes meet and then his back-to-normal baby blue eyes stare at the ground. His blonde hair is still a mess on the top of his head. I study him, looking for any signs that he could lose it on me again, but all traces of mutt-Peeta seem to have disappeared for now.

"Hey," I whisper to him.

"Hi," I can barely hear the word even leave his mouth.

I want to run up to Peeta and let him know everything is okay now, but I don't. I know it's best for him to come to me after one of his attacks. If he's still confused, I don't want to make things any worse than they already are.

Peeta sighs and then looks me straight in the eyes, wanting to get to his main concern. "I didn't hurt you up there, did I? I didn't cause you and bruises and scars?" You can see the look of worry plastered onto his face, how concerned he is. It breaks my heart.

"No, none at all," I tell him. "The only pain I felt was having to watch you get so confused and scared and not being able to do anything to help you get better."

Peeta sighed of relief before sitting down next to me on the couch, but still keeping his distance from me, not wanting to take any chances. I don't deserve Peeta as a friend, I know I don't. But of course he won't accept that. In his mind, he doesn't deserve me and I have no idea how and where he came up with that idea. From the moment we met I've never deserved my boy with the bread.

I could tell there was something on his mind still, though. His eyes had that curious look about them, questioning things and wondering. He wanted to ask something but couldn't find the words to do it. We sat there for another 5 minutes, not exchanging a single word, before he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Katniss, I know things are getting better in my mind, but sometimes I feel like I'm making your life harder. I'm never going to be 100% me again. The real Peeta was left in the arena at the last Quarter Quell. I just feel so worthless and crazy and like I can't do anything to make things better. Do you ever wish that I decided to not come back to District 12? To go to one of the other Districts so we could completely start over with our lives? To help you forget all the bad things."

I could tell these thoughts had been on Peeta's mind for a while. And it hurt me to hear him say all of that.

"Peeta…What happened to you isn't your fault. It wasn't your choice. And while you may never be fully you again, I'm a different person to. After everything that happened to the both of us, living through two Hunger Games and fighting in the war, even if you weren't hijacked you still wouldn't be the exact replica of post-Hunger Games Peeta. I don't care how crazy you get; you're still Peeta to me. It doesn't matter if you're crazy or perfectly fine I'm going to stay by your side no matter what. You help me get though my nightmares Peeta. You and only you. And I want to help you get through yours." My cheeks started burning. I had no clue where that little speech came from, but I can't say I'm upset I said it. I could see relief in Peeta's eyes.

Peeta smiled at me, making me smile back. "I don't know how you put up with me, but I guess I won't complain."

"Well, I could say the same to you. Peeta, even in my strongest and weakest moments you stayed by my side and listened to what I had to say. I took advantage of you and never really appreciated how wonderful you have always been until you were taken away from me. I don't know how you put up with _me." _

"Well," Peeta started, "I guess you're kinda like my Kryptonite then. You're one of my weaknesses."

That statement made my cheeks burn again and when Peeta saw, it made him laugh again. I smiled, never really noticing how much I liked hearing the sound of his laugh.

Peeta offered me his hand, helping me off of the couch we'd been sitting on. "Katniss, how about we try to go back to sleep," Peeta suggested.

"Sure," I smiled.

As weird as it sounds, it's the things like this that keep bringing me and Peeta closer together. He's truly my best friend. Maybe he's more. But that will have to be a conversation for another night.

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed! You know, reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Thanks for reading! (Keeping this Author's Note short and sweet.)**


End file.
